


New Moves

by Char (Deiph)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dig teaches Oliver how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stephen Amell's tweet pic of Oliver and Dig standing in a bar with the caption 'Diggle...I...I can't dance.'   
> (http://instagram.com/p/Wh1qFRESTI)
> 
> Like I could just let that GO.

 

“Diggle... I...I can’t dance.”

Oliver’s voice broke a little in embarrassment when he spoke the admission, and he bowed his head to avoid his friend seeing the light blush that flushed through his cheeks.

Dig just smiled and shrugged as he readjusting his stance where he was resting against a side table in the empty bar above their secret base, the low lights shadowing him just a little. “Well, I doubt you had much occasion to on the Island,” he said fairly. “And before that I picture you as more a bars and alcohol type of guy, am I right?”

Oliver let out a light chuckle and just nodded with a wry grin, recovering a little. He was staring into space next to Dig, tapping his fingers on the table slightly though he hadn’t even noticed the move. Dig had, though. He noticed everything Oliver did.

“You want me to teach you?” Did asked finally when he was sure Oliver wasn’t going to say anything more. His voice was carefully unassuming.

A laugh greeted him. It was a welcome change at least. “You can _dance_ , Dig?” Oliver grinned, momentarily forgetting his own insecurities.

Dig shrugged again and his eyes twinkled. “I’ve got moves,” he replied with a half-smile that spoke of hidden mischief.

They held each other’s gaze for a few silent moments as though wondering how crazy the idea would be to actually _do_ it _._ Eventually Oliver gave another, quieter bark of laughter and turned towards his friend.

“Sure,” he said finally, leaning forward a little. “Why not. Let’s do this.”

He wasn’t sure _what_ he was meant to do, though, and suddenly he was left standing a little too close to Dig, feeling like he was back on a prom date and not knowing how to make the first move.

It was silent in the room and Dig made the decision for him, casually walking the few steps to the bar to turn on the audio system if only to ease some of the foreignness of the situation. He found some old Sinatra tracks and started them playing low before turning his attention back to Oliver.

He walked back over and reached up to put his hands on his friend’s tense shoulders, trying to hide his light amusement about how nervous Oliver suddenly appeared. For a highly trained killer, Oliver was surprisingly shy and hesitant at times.

“Put your hands on my waist,” Dig said quietly as they now stood only a foot from each other. 

Oliver did what he was told, wondering if perhaps he should have taken his suddenly too-restrictive jacket off first to allow him more room to relax. It was too late now though so he did his best to breathe and listen to his lesson. He had to admit though they must look quite the pair, both in their sharp, dark suits ready for the evening.

“We’ll start simple,” Dig continued, stepping forward a little further until the toes of his shoes almost touched Oliver’s. “Just follow my lead.”

He stepped with practiced ease to the side and then back and across, setting a gentle pace as he moved with an easy grace to the music, encouraging Oliver along with him.

Oliver stumbled at first but caught up as he let himself relax. He knew it wasn’t his reflexes and coordination that were the problem – they were as sharp as ever – it was nerves that were affecting him.

There was something happening here between them and he wasn’t quite sure what he should _do_ about it. He was used to action and decisiveness, but here... here, listening to the carefree swing of the music and the casual romance in the words... here, with his hands on Dig’s muscled sides, feeling his friend’s wrists resting lightly around his neck... here was something different.

Oliver hadn’t even realised he had stepped closer so that they were now moving against each other. Dig hadn’t mentioned a thing but Oliver was fast realising that perhaps his friend had intended it all along. He was clever like that. It was one of the reasons he’d invited him to become his partner in the first place.

Well, this wasn’t _exactly_ the reason, but if there was one thing Oliver learned on the Island it was to think on his feet and rise to the unexpected.

“Dig...” Oliver said, his voice low like a soft whisper.

“ _Mmm_?” Dig was wearing that half-smile again, the one that spoke of secrets he wasn’t yet telling.

“I think I could learn to enjoy dancing.”

Dig just chuckled and guided Oliver even closer, his arms wrapping around him just a little bit tighter as they finally stopped thinking and let their minds give over to the movement of the music.

 

 

THE END.


End file.
